The present disclosure relates to media filtration systems and in particular embodiments, techniques for reducing turbidity released from the bed immediately after backwashing.
Media filtration systems have become increasingly used in aquaculture, wastewater treatment, and other water treatment areas. In particular, air charged backwashing bioclarifiers employing floating media such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,724 have proven to be a cost-effective system for treating water used in the above industries. However, the usefulness of such systems may be enhanced further with continued improvements, including enhancing movement of influent through the media bed.